


Bring the Heat In

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Love, Orgasm, Orgy, Sex, heating up, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: It was a very hot day for three couples until three wives came back from a shopping day to an unexpected surprise from their men.





	Bring the Heat In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



Coming back from a long day of shopping and chatting, Kristin Richardson, Leigh Dorough and Leighanne Littrell came by the hallway, carrying shopping bags in each arm until they reached the suite. All three wives were so exhausted from sun, sweat and needed to cool off with their men.

"Oh, my God!" Kristin exclaimed. "That was the hottest day today ever!"

"No kidding. I was feeling sweat coming through my dress when we were getting lunch." Leigh wiping her forehead.

Leighanne nodded. "I know, all I need is a cool shower with Brian before tonight."

As they got to the room and slipped the key in the door, all three women continued to have their conversation when Leigh suddenly froze in her tracks. Kristin and Leighanne nearly crashed into her.

"Leigh, what's wrong?"

Leigh puts her finger to her lips before pointing towards one of the rooms, and Kristin put her ear on the wall to hear what appears to be hard grunts. Blinking at realization, she slowly moved closer towards the sound and takes a peek in the doorway.

"Oh, my God!" Kristin whispered in shocked as she withdrew quickly as possible.

Leighanne raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Kristin, what is it?"

"You gotta see this."

Looking over Kristin's shoulder, Leighanne tries to see what made her friends completely suspend in dismay, when she hears aroused sexually grunts and hurried to the door. That's when the woman gasped in horror! There, sitting on the couch, right in front of the TV, were three naked people jerking off very quietly.

"Are you girls seeing, err…hearing this?"

"This is really bizarre. What do you guys think we should do?" Kristin replied.

Leigh, curious on what's happening in the room, took a breath before walking over to the couch, standing behind one of the men griping the cushion. Gesturing the other two women over, Kristin and Leighanne slowly snuck behind the couch, just as Kristin grabbed the remote and turns off the TV while Leighanne placed her hands on the guy's bare chest.

"Are we interrupting something?"

All three guys frantically stood up from the couch facing the women, holding three pillows to their private parts.

"Oh, no, why stop there? We were just leaving." Leigh tilted her head sideways, glancing at the tanned Latin hunk while trying to contained her laughter.

Kristin starts to snickering at her blushing husband as she ran her hands in her blonde hair, knowing that this is gonna a girl-talk topic later on.

"So, are you guys gonna say anything or not?"

Looking at one another in defeat and humiliation, Kevin, Brian and Howie couldn't remember how to explain to their women why they were doing self-hand jobs. Suppress a giggle, all three wives turned to leave when Kristin suddenly felt something pulled her towards her husband and gets a fiercely yet heated kiss as both Leighs gasped.

"Whoa!"

"What the..." Leighanne was silenced by Brian as he spun her around and crashed his forceful mouth onto hers. Before Leigh can say anything, Howie wrapped his arms around her waist, threw her on the couch and placed a searing smooch on her!

Each men released her body to grab a hem of clothing, but his lips remained locked with hers. Kristin felt her hips shifted against Kevin's as his hands played with her shorts, before finally shoving them down to her feet. He kicked them off, as he moved to her shirt and pulled it over her head before wrapping his arms around her waist and she gasped at how hard he was. Leighanne was squirming against Brian as he removed her skirt from her body and carefully tore her strapless shirt from over her head and toss it on the floor, causing her to whimper. Leigh gets pulled on her waist by Howie as he quickly slipped his hands in her dress and slide it off her forcefully. She moaned against him as he starts to devoured her mouth.

“Holy fuck…” Kristin panted as Kevin lifts her up and sat her on a chair next to the couch, and ran his hand from her face to her breast while groping it. “Fuck…Kevin…” she felt herself immediately rise to orgasm and he placed his hand over her sensitive mark. 

Tracing her fingers across his chest, Leighanne softly groans as Brian moved his hands down her back before wrapping her leg around his waist. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "Oh, my God!"

Leigh gasped and took tight hold of the couch as Howie moved his lips across her thigh all the way to her genital. “SHIT!” She screamed, breathlessly before gripping his hair.

Just as things were heating up, Kevin, Howie and Brian began to lose themselves as soon as their women lets out a softly moan, Kevin picking Kristin up, Brian pushing Leighanne against the wall and Howie turning Leigh over on her stomach. His hard cock easily slid into her, and they both moaned as he moved in and out.

“Kevin…mmm…oh God…” Kristin cried out in Kevin's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as he went harder and faster, causing her to sexually whine.

Leighanne lets out a aroused moan just as Brian nips at her neck and chin. "Oh, yeah!" She grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he lay her down on the floor. "Brian!"

Throwing her head back for access, Leigh bits her bottom lip as Howie begins to move in and out, kissing her neck. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" She moan heavily as he thrust into her again and again.

They held each other, rocking back and forth with the hard thrusts, grunting, soft moaning and short gasping. They went on as long as they could as Their breathing grew more labored and neither couple spoke. Another moment and three men felt their wives were getting very close, before roughly going a lot faster with every thrust, causing their wives to scream and moan out loud.

Helping up to her feet, Leighanne entered the bathroom and step into the shower to clean off and Brian followed suit. Kristin gets escorted to the couch as Kevin and Howie sat up as their wives moved over to them, catching their breath.

“Mind telling us what that was all about?” Kristin said finally, and Kevin pulled her close to his sweaty body.

"Well, we just finished the meeting early, so Brian, Howie and I decided to watch a movie and came across..." Kevin felt his wife's fingers gripping his hand before giving her a look.

"So, you guys have to get turned on by a fetish movie or something?" Leigh glanced at Howie, running his fingers through her long brown hair.

Howie gave her a smile. "No, not really."

"It was already scorching up here, so I thought of catching up on a movie before heading out." Kevin wrapped his strong arms around Kristin, just as Brian and Leighanne came out in towels and Howie and Leigh went in next.

"Does watching a steamy flick involved you guys stroking your "rods"?" Leighanne sat on Brian's lap after he sat down in the couch.

Kristin trace her fingers over her right breast before Kevin ran his tongue over it, causing her to whimpered. "Uh, yeah, what's with the pumping them up?"

"Just saw this one particular scene that was hot, like, really hot." Kevin snuzzled in Kristin's hair. "So, I just had it remind myself of you."

"This is really not me, but Kevin had me thought about Leighanne without going so dirty." Brian placed a hand in Leighanne's and she looked at him with a sweet but sexy smile on her face.

 _"Oh, Howie, Howie!"_ Leigh lets out a feral moan from the bathroom, just as Kristin and Leighanne whipped their heads around while their husbands chuckled.

"Even Howie?"

Kevin stroke his finger softly over Kristin's hand. "Had to cross himself before he started."

"Wow."

Howie and Leigh came out wrapped in towels, water streaming from their bodies and holding hands before Kevin gets up with Kristin and heads in last.

"You're telling me that to get rid of the heat was to just sit here and play with yourselves while watching dirty movies?" Leigh raise a eyebrow while resting her head on Howie's wet shoulder.

"What? No, that's crazy." Brian and Howie looked in surprised before shaking their heads. "Never, that's really not holy."

"Ookay."

Leighanne lets out a sigh before replied, "Sooo, you guys didn't mentioned what went on at your meeting."

Leigh pull her legs up onto the couch before placing a hand on Howie's knee. "Oh, right. How was it exactly?"

"Oh, well they were discussing about the next leg of the tour, and they all wanted to use Rosa as the second opening act after Baylee." Brian lets out a laugh before receiving a hug from Leighanne.

"No way!" Leigh squealed, wrapping her arms around Howie. “That’s wonderful!”

Howie laughed, holding Leigh tightly just as Kevin and Kristin came out in towels and sat down.

"Did I just hear right, Rosa's performing on tour with you guys?" Kristin ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Kevin chuckled. "Well, that's part of it: she wants us to write and record a Grammy-winning hit for her movie project with her."

Leigh gasped.

"Oh, my God!" Leighanne's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Kristin's hands flew to her mouth.

Kevin, Brian and Howie nodded as they laughed, before all three wives jumped into their arms.

"That's great news!" Leighanne squealed, nuzzled into Brian's neck.

Kristin ruffled Kevin's hair. "That's so brilliant!"

Kevin took his wife's hand. "No, you guys are."

"Yeah." Brian pulled his wife close.

"Mm-hmm." Howie lift his wife's chin.

Leighanne, Leigh and Kristin blushed at the compliment before receiving a kiss from their loving respective men.


End file.
